Conventional active interference mitigation techniques are generally implemented after a low-noise amplifier (LNA) of a receiver's front end due to, among other things, noise-figure and insertion loss requirements. These conventional techniques are problematic particularly when dealing with multiple high-power interference signals over a wide band. For example, multiple high-power interference signals may cause an LNA to produce intermodulation and cross modulation interference distorting the desired signal making it difficult to sufficiently cancel the interfering signals.
Thus, what is needed is a wideband interference mitigation system and method for wideband interference cancellation that is more effective at mitigating multiple high-power interference signals. What is also needed is a wideband interference mitigation system and method for wideband interference cancellation that is suitable for implementation before the LNA in a receiver's front end.